Melody conoce a Mary Sue - Halloween Especial
by princessgothicfull
Summary: Melody pasa el peor dia de su vida...el dia en que conoce a Mary Sue...seeeh...no se hacer summaries . .


**hola gente! ok, he estado fuera por cuestiones personales, y, como tenia tiempo libre hoy en informatica y cargaba mi USB a mano, hice esto. es un one-shot para halloween, porque, seamos honestos, ¿que es mas traumatizante y aterrador que una Mary Sue? **

**Melody: igual, porque tenia que conocerla yo? es hoooorroroso!  
**

**Alex: la has tenido sencilla, creeme ¬¬  
**

**digan el disclaimer ya! :O  
**

**Alex y Melody: P.G.F no posee Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos, son de Rick Riordan.  
**

**por desgracia T-T  
**

* * *

Melody conoce a Mary Sue

Melody P.O.V

Desperté perezosamente, no queriendo levantarme ni abrir los ojos. Los sonoros ronquidos de Percy desde su litera llenaron mis oídos. ¡Dioses! ¡Roncaba fuerte! Bueno, mentiría si digo que nunca ronco, jamás me he oído a mí misma hacerlo, obviamente. Pero cierto medio hermano mío no perdía oportunidad de refregármelo en la cara. Soy humana, ¿ok? Bueno, medio humana…pero igual. Si estoy cansada ronco…no demasiado, espero…

¡De que cualquier manera! Ya estaba despierta, así que mejor me levantaba. Tire mi sabana al suelo, luego la recogería, y me puse de pie de camino al baño. Al verme al espejo, di gracias porque solo fuéramos dos en la cabaña, si no, me muero de vergüenza. Mi cabello parecía un nido de gallinas alborotado (si, pese a ser corto), mis ojos estaban hinchados y tenían unas pequeñas lagañas en las comisuras, los labios resecos. La buena noticia, esa crema que me dio Mirra, desapareció exitosamente aquel grano de mi barbilla que parecía una segunda cabeza, ¡pero como tardo! La llevo usando dos semanas.

Rato después, salí de la cabaña 3 con un par de vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta del campamento y unos converses grises con cordones naranjas brillantes, colgué de mi cinturón mi látigo de bronce celestial enroscándolo con cierta dificultad. Habían muchos campistas fuera, ya sea charlando, discutiendo, practicando y otras cosas más. Me reuní con Mike fuera de su cabaña, claro, no me acerque. No tenía muchas ganas de volar con una mina.

"hola, tu" le salude antes de acomodarle las gafas que colgaban de medio lado.

"hola, Mel" se pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaño oscuro, usaba una camiseta arrugada del campamento y pantalones grises de mezclilla y unas pulcras zapatillas blancas, su arco y su carcaj colgaban de su espalda.

"¿Clarisse?" pregunte, su hermanastra solía meterse con él, puede que fuera el hecho de que tenía una total pinta de friki estudioso o el hecho de ser un hijo de Ares y que no pudiera empuñar una espada sin herirse a sí mismo o a alguien más. No le culpo, yo misma era una hija de Poseidón a la cual le asustaba el mar, ojo, se nadar y tengo los poderes que se supone que debería, y soy buena con ellos…Pero igual, me asusta. Además de mi mala puntería y que la mayoría de las espadas me pesaran demasiado. Gracias al cielo se defenderme muy decentemente con mi látigo y mi daga, ah, el que diga que un látigo no es mortífero… ¡muérdete la lengua!

"Clarisse" acepto este, juntos nos dirigimos a la arena a practicar.

"¿no deberías hacerle frente? No tiene derecho de tratarte así" replique.

"meh, olvídalo. Ya me acostumbre." Se encogió de hombros, el chico sí que era permisivo…entrenamos rápidamente porque un grupo de hijos de Ares se acercaban.

"mata-burros a la vista, ¡échale a correr!" me urgió el, evadiendo cuando chasquee el látigo en su dirección, lo cual hizo que me desconcentrara, perdiera pie y casi callera de cara al suelo si no es que me tomo de la muñeca en dirección a los arbustos. Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, me empujo a un arbusto grande y mullido y luego salto él.

"¡hijo de p-…Ares! Casi me matas" me senté al tiempo que él se asomaba nerviosamente

"¡bien! No nos vieron" al parecer, a mi MASD (Mejor Amigo Semi Dios) ha decidido ignorarme, así que me puse de pie quitando las ramitas de mi cabello y ropa, estaba sudorosa por el entrenamiento (si, corto pero me canse) y de seguro mis mejillas estarían rojas. Y, eh ahí, recostado en árbol frondoso y afilando un largo cuchillo de acero estigio, se encontraba el Hijo de Hades, Nico di Angeló. Sus gruesas cejas oscuras estaban fruncidas en confusión. Trague pesado, mentiría si digo que no lo encuentro muy atractivo e interesante…pero es algo intimidante.

"eh, ¿hola?" salude

"lamento interrumpir sus cariñitos…los dejare solos" dijo este, antes de ponerse de pie. ¿Espera, que dijo? ¿Puede ser que haya creído que Mike y yo…? BLEARG!

Planee responderle, pero ya se había alejado demasiado. Después de gritarle un poco a Mike y darle un zape, me dirigí a mi cabaña…pero no imagine que mi pesadilla personal me esperaría sentada en la litera de Percy.

Allí, se encontraba la chica MÁS rara que he visto en mi corta vida, y eso es decir mucho. Era pálida como una sábana, con grandísimos ojos de color arcoíris (créanme o no) pestañas tan tupidas que parecía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, su cabello estaba compuesto por mechones de todos los colores imaginables y llegaba a las puntas de sus altísimos tacones de aguja con los que podrías arrancarle un ojo a alguien. Su figura compuesta por una diminuta cintura, un torso imposiblemente delgado, caderas inmensas y unos pechos sospechosamente parecidos a un par de sandias, además que era bastante alta.

Traía un top ultra ajustado de color rosado chillón que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, una mini falda tableada y una multitud de pulseras y collares de todos colores. Parecía que un arcoíris hubiera vomitado en ella…era enfermizamente… ¿linda? No creo, pero no se me ocurre otra descripción

"¿Quién se supone que eres tú, y que haces en mi cabaña?" Lleve inconscientemente la mano a mi látigo en la cintura

"¡holas! ¡Mi nombre es Marelaine Suhellen Janix Magnificent Ariahera Kirionin Heriller Fermosa McBella, y soy hija divina e inmortal de Artemisa y Apolo y Zeus y Hera y Poseidón y Hades y Afrodita! Pero puedes llamarme Mary Sue" dijo ella aplaudiendo por alguna razón desconocida…

"…te golpeaste la cabeza? O eres idiota?" ok, sé que fue rudo, pero ¡hey! Estaba en la cama de mi hermano y decía ser hija de 7 dioses, una eternamente virgen, otra la diosa del matrimonio y otro, ¡mi padre!

"oh, no seas tonta. ¿Has visto a Pers-Pu? Quería que me dijera lo bonita que soy y lo mucho que me ama"

"…eres idiota. Primero, "Pers-Pu" se llama Percy, y segundo, Annabeth te mataría, ah, y mucho más importante… ¿Qué cosa eres?" si, dije "cosa".

"uh, soy su ultra-mega-extra sensual novia. ¡De él y de Malcomn, Leo, Chris, Jasón, Pólux, Connor, Travis, Apolo, Zeus y Nico!" espera, ¿Qué?

Parpadee confundida, ¿era esto una broma? Debía serlo.

"¿no me recuerdas? ¡Ah! ¡La tragedia! ¡El drama! ¡Recuerda que yo fui criada en un horrible orfanato donde me maltrataban y era abusada y…blablá nobleza blablá belleza blablá dioses blablá bendición blablá soy muy linda blablá adorada blablá se enamoró de mi blablá salve al mundo blablá soy genial blablá Anie Bell es una zorra blablá soy cool blablá…!" ¡Maldición! ¡Mis oídos!

"¡ya, ya! ¡Cállate, por el amor de los dioses!" en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a mi hermano y a mi primo.

"¿pero qué…? Quien es ella, Mimi?" preguntó el, en ese momento ella se echó contra ambos casi tirándolos al suelo.

"¡Pers-Pu! ¡Nini-Ro!" las caras de ambos eran invaluables, pero si me molesto como apretaba el cuello de Nico…

"¡¿y está loca quién es?!" el Hijo de Hades se intentó soltar de Mary Sue.

"ni idea, ¡pero aprieta muy fuerte!"

"¡soy la novia de ambos! ¡la hermosa Marelaine Suhellen Janix Magnificent Ariahera Kirionin Heriller Fermosa McBella!" respondio ella, con lagrimas de drama color de rosa rodando por sus DEMACIADO maquilladas mejillas.

"oh, por Hades, ¿es que es una pesadilla?" fue el "inteligente" comentario de Nico.

"¡es una loca la cual sospecho es un monstruo! ¡En serio!"

"¿ustedes tampoco me recuerdan? ¡Ah! ¡La tragedia! ¡El drama! ¡Recuerden que yo fui criada en un horrible orfanato donde me maltrataban y era abusada y…blablá nobleza blablá belleza blablá dioses blablá bendición blablá soy muy linda blablá adorada blablá se enamoró de mi blablá salve al mundo blablá soy genial blablá Anie Bell es una zorra blablá soy cool blablá…!" ¡Maldición! ¡Mis oídos! ¡No de nuevo!

Pero esta vez, Nico y Percy se miraron. Y en un impresionante espectáculo de sangre fría que agradecí infinitamente, Percy la sujeto de los brazos mientras Nico la apuñalaba en el estómago y mandaba su alma al Hades. La Mary Sue grito por ultimo "mi súper hermoso estomagoooo…!" antes de desaparecer. Huh, quien lo diría

"phew…" suspiro aliviado mi medio hermano

"eso estuvo cerca…"

"Percy, Nico, son mis nuevos héroes…"

Y ASI, MARY SUE FUE DERROTADA Y ENVIADA A LOS CAMPOS DE CASTIGO POR SER TAN IDIOTA.


End file.
